


Ficlet: Vivid

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Bottoming from the Top, Dom!Cas, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Dream, Sub!Dean, Unrequited Lust, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

_Dean moaned as Cas gently dragged his teeth along Dean’s neck, letting his eyes half-close in bliss as he twitched his hips upward. “None of that now,” Cas murmured against Dean’s neck, breath cool against the wet patch where he’d been sucking, “be still.”_

_“So close, Cas,” Dean whined, the urge to grip Cas’s hips and drive himself deep into the other man so overwhelming that he could think of little else._

_“Be still,” Cas repeated, one hand trailing across Dean’s chest to circle a nipple. He shifted ever so slightly, and the resulting friction around Dean’s cock made him gasp._

_“Cas, please,” he breathed, struggling feebly against Cas’s grip on his wrists above his head. It wasn’t even a tight grip; Dean could slip free at any time, if he really wanted to. He didn’t. He just knew that Cas liked it when he tried._

_Sure enough, the “Not yet” that Cas growled into his ear was just slightly more sex-roughed than his previous murmurs had been. He sucked Dean’s earlobe into his mouth and teased at it with his teeth as he rolled his hips forward agonizingly slowly, drawing a long, guttural moan from Dean as he fought against the visceral need to buck his hips up to meet that shift._

_Suddenly, Cas pushed himself up, the change in angle forcing Dean to give voice to a shout as he struggled to keep himself from that precipice he was in danger of toppling over. Cas had been nudging him closer and closer for nearly thirty minutes now, though it seemed like so much longer, and every inch of Dean’s skin was hypersensitive and flushed, his balls just beginning to ache with the need for release._

_And Cas knew it. He always knew, always knew when it was just at the brink of too much. He released Dean’s wrists and brought one of Dean’s hands up to grip his own cock. “Bring me off,” he whispered, heavy-lidded eyes locking on Dean’s. “You can come when I do.”_

_Dean grit his teeth and began stroking, the slow, firm pulls that he knew Cas liked, and as Cas tensed around his cock he was absolutely lost -_

Dean’s eyes flew open to the dark room, his sheets a tangled mess, and without thought he reached down and grasped his cock. One, two, three strokes was all it took before he came, hard enough that he canted his head back against his pillows and bit his lip to block the moan that had built in his throat. Very, very slowly, he relaxed, still pulling at his spent cock as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He blinked as he became more fully awake, breathing hard and skin tingling.

That had been a very vivid sex dream.

About _Cas_.

“Son of a bitch,” he murmured to himself, looking over at the sofa bed that he could just see in the dark, where Cas’s blanket-wrapped shape was only barely visible. “I do. I want to fuck your goddamn brains out.”

Lethargy stole over him and he closed his eyes, fairly certain that he should be more concerned about this revelation than he was, and the last thought before sleep claimed him once more was a wordless hum of contentment.


End file.
